The present invention relates to stalk or lever actuated switches of the type employed for user control of motor vehicle accessories. Such switches are often mounted on a lever or stalk extending from the steering column adjacent the steering wheel for convenient access by the vehicle operator for controlling windshield wipers, headlamps, high beam flashing and cruise control functions,
Where motor vehicle accessory control switches are utilized with a multiplexed electronic switching network, it is necessary to incorporate the multiplex signal generating circuitry in association with the control switch in order that the switch may be capable of communicating with the signal bus of the multiplex network.
Heretofore such steering column stalk switches have been employed directly for load current switching and have thus contained conductor strips and switching contacts capable of switching heavy currents for the accessories and have therefore been relatively expensive to manufacture in high volume for motor vehicle application. It has thus been desired to provide such a stalk or lever actuated switch for motor vehicle steering column installation which is capable of the low current switching associated with signal switching for multiplex network installation and which eliminates the need for individual conductor strips and heavy current switching contacts and which is reliable and low in manufacturing costs.